Hard Times: The Order and Beyond
by Naomi-Jayne
Summary: The events leading up to James and Lily's love, Regulus' betrayal and Sirius' personality all relate back to one person. Marlene McKinnon. Continuation from Hard Times. On Hiatus due to the lack of organisational skills from the Author.
1. Sympathy

Chapter 1 – Sympathy

The slap echoed around Trafalgar Square and caused people to stop and stare at the scene unfolding on the steps leading up to the National Art Gallery.

"You Bitch!" the eighteen-year-old yelled at the retreating back of his now ex-girlfriend. "That's it, just walk away, you could never handle confrontation, you're just a big coward!"

The girl stopped walking and turned around, her brown eyes flashed with anger as her hand dove into her bag. Onlookers watched in anticipation at what was going to happen.

The boy clenched his fists in defence, but nothing happened. Seemingly the girl had got a grip on her anger and much to the onlookers delight, redrew her hand from her bag and dropped it to her side, empty.

"You just don't understand! You never understood!" she said, her tone of voice sent chills up peoples spines and a few birds fled from Nelson's Column. "This is for the best! I hate having to do this but... it's for the best!" and without a backward glance Marlene McKinnon turned and ran towards Charing Cross station, leaving Sirius Black alone in Trafalgar Square. A few onlookers looked toward him in sympathy, nobody liked being dumped, least of all in public, but he just shuffled his feet uncomfortably, rubbed his nose, looked suspiciously around and walked back up Charing Cross Road.

* * *

><p>Marlene grabbed a book and some pyjamas from her room, before crossing the hall into the bathroom. That bath was already running and after she put her book and a towel in an easy to access place, she undressed and lowered herself into the tub, allowing the water to run over her and sooth her tired bones.<p>

Training was nothing like the internship she'd had last year. Now that she could confirm that she had received the required grades to continue, the Auror department had decided to up her training, wanting her to finish and be a fully trained Auror within a year, instead of the usually three. Frank Longbottom and Alice Tearson were nearly finished and they were looking haggard, but then again they had a wedding to plan on top of training. It seemed that even the Auror department was struggling in these dark times.

Without meaning to, her mind wandered back to the argument she and Sirius'd had in the middle of Trafalgar Square. It couldn't have been more public, she winced, she was sure she saw a couple of faces from the Ministry in the crowd, they were going to be talking about it for weeks.

* * *

><p>Sirius sighed as he climbed the steps to his flat, he couldn't stop thinking about the breakup, as soon as Marlene had run off, he had walked up Charing Cross road, meaning to head home, but ended up ducking into the Leaky Cauldron, where a few witnesses offered him drinks to cheer him up. He ended up pouring his heart and soul out to these complete strangers they just nodded sympathetically and kept ordering him more drinks.<p>

He reached his flat, and unlocked it, using a key and a tap of his wand. The house was eerily quiet. The fire lay dead as it was meant to be in these days. Nobody lit a fire unless they wanted the Dark Lord to invite himself into your living room.

Things had certainly turned darker in the two months since they had left school, now it was September and Sirius found himself, running errands for Dumbledore and just moping around the house, at first with Marlene but now...

He headed to the kitchen and just turned the kettle on, when a noise from further into the flat made him stop. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, he tiptoed from the kitchen and into the darkened hall.

He hadn't gotten very far, when the hall was flooded with light and a figure came out of the bathroom, crossed the hall and went into _his _bedroom. Frowning, he followed, his wand held high and stepped into the room.

* * *

><p>Marlene was glad she had changed in the bathroom because she didn't expect there to be someone else in the flat.<p>

"What are you doing here?" came a voice from behind her as she bent over to towel dry her hair, standing upright, she summoned her wand with a flick of her hand and faced the owner of the voice.

"Oh," she said staring into the eyes of Sirius Black.

"Oh?" Sirius said, with raised eyebrows. "Is that all you can say? You're not even meant to be here!"

Marlene sighed and dropped her wand back onto the bed. "I know, it's just... damn it!" she exclaimed, running her fingers though her hair in a way that reminded Sirius of their friend James Potter.

"Hey," Sirius said softly, throwing his wand on the bed so it landed next to hers. "It's okay, I didn't mean it that way, it's that..."

"I know, but Alecto was there, and she was all like, 'It's for the best Marli,' as if she has the nerve to call _me_ Marli, and Martyn was trying to be all sympathetic but inside he was silently please because he kept hinting at things, it was smothering and I needed out, and I'm sorry to even be here."

"I don't mind," said Sirius, calmly and he didn't for in the time it took him to cross the room he had gathered Marlene up in his arms and held her closely. "That was the hardest thing we've ever had to do."

"It was your idea you big lug," Marlene said playfully. "Do you think it worked?" she added after a moments pause.

"I hope so, then it might have been worth it."

"Worth calling me a bitch?" Marlene asked breaking the hug and putting her hands on her hips, a slight hint a malice to her voice.

"Ah, sorry about that," Sirius muttered, backing away tentatively.

"Sorry? You called me a bitch! It..."

"Erm, I thought the fight was fake?" came another voice from the door and both Marlene and Sirius raised their hands, forgetting their wands were on the bed.

"Oh leave them alone James, their fighting about the fight," said another voice, this time female.

"I knew it was a bad idea to just barge in here, yes the wards were down but they could have been doing much worse things than fighting," said an another and Marlene and Sirius blushed.

"The fight was fake?" squeaked a fourth. "Why did nobody tell me, I rushed straight over here with flowers and beer," he held up a six pack and a rather wilted bunch of roses.

"Well, Peter if you would keep missing important meetings, to do Merlin knows what, Merlin knows where, you would miss loads of little nuggets of treasure, just like this one." Marlene said as she gestured for their guests to turn and reconvene in the living area.

"What other nuggets of treasure have I missed?" Peter squeaked nervously as he put the flowers in an empty fishbowl.

Marlene looked at the others and they all shook their heads. "That was pretty much it," Peter looked relieved.

"So what exactly are you doing here, to anyone else that could have blown your cover, you meant to be at home, in Hogsmeade, crying your eyes out and spilling all things nasty to your house-elf, and some of the females from the dark side," the one called James asked, as he helped Sirius put mugs on a tray and carry them over from the kitchen.

Marlene sighed and flopped down on the sofa next to the other female. "I know but, there was only Alecto Carrow there and she's a right b..."

"Is that the one dating your brother?" Lily Evans asked, patting her friend sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Don't remind me, it makes me shudder to think what they do..." Marlene shuddered as she trailed off. "Can I stay here tonight?" she intoned to the room at large. It wasn't really Sirius's flat anymore. Yes he had invited her to live with him last year, but that was before the breakup and now James and Lily shared the spare room, whilst they looked for somewhere else. The flat was more used as a meeting point for the six friends rather than the safe house it was meant to be used as. Hence why the four of them successfully managed to slip in without tripping any alarms and alerting Sirius and Marlene to their presence.

"Sure, that's if you're sure it won't blow the cover," Sirius said, handing Marlene a mug of tea and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Spoilsport," Marlene muttered she knew full well, that she had to go home tonight lest she raise suspicion, the only place her brother would expect her to go would be Regulus' and with Regulus back at Hogwarts as of last week, it would look a bit odd, if she didn't return home.

"Whilst we're on the subject, did you have to hit me hard?" Sirius asked a small smile on his lips.

"You said it'd look more convincing!" Marlene exclaimed before she realised that Sirius was joking. "Idiot," she whispered shaking her head. She was about to say more when a knock at the door.

The six friends jumped to their feet, all exchanging glances. They were all here, who were the expecting?

"And you can keep the necklace you gave me!" Marlene screamed making everyone jump. She placed her cup on the coffee table and stormed towards the door, yanking it open she stopped to look at who was blocking her entry.

"I'm not intruding am I?" Professor Albus Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling.

Marlene blushed. "False alarm, folks," she said stepping aside to let the Headmaster of Hogwarts into the living area.

"That was quite a good save," Sirius approved as Marlene walked back to the couch after bringing forth another tea for Dumbledore.

"Only she's still wearing the necklace." Remus commented, he'd been completely silent since his previous comment about walking in on people.

"Ah, I had the whole thing worked out, I was going to open the door, see who it was, turn around rip of the necklace and depending on the person on the other side of the door either Disapparate or run down the stairs."

"Without, shoes, socks and with wet hair?" Remus supplied thoughtfully.

Marlene merely stuck her tongue out at their pale friend.

Dumbledore chuckled and sipped his tea.

"What are you doing here, Professor, don't you have some Head-Mastering to do?"

"I'm here to inform Sirius that the plan worked, your scene in the centre of London has caused quiet a stir, and of course what happened in the Leaky Cauldron helped as well."

"What happened in the Leaky Cauldron?" Marlene asked suspiciously.

"My version of what you're meant to be doing now," Sirius bragged and Marlene rolled her eyes.

"I tried to, then I ran away, look I'll cause a stir in Hogsmeade when I get back alright, maybe nip into the Three Broomsticks or something."

"I'm only teasing babe," Sirius said calming her down, with a soft kiss on her head.

Marlene just muttered incoherently.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I'm also doing the rounds to tell you of a new security measure we've decided to enforce, Marlene you'll probably hear about this tomorrow at work, and with everyone being here it makes my job easier. We're enforcing a security question, when somebody comes to the door, you ask them a question, that only the other person will know the answer to, for instance, my favourite type of jam is raspberry, of course if I was a Death Eater I would simply force myself to give me the answer before impersonating me, but you understand how it works."

"Questions only we know the answer to?" Lily repeated and Dumbledore nodded. "Is this to do with the Ministry finding out that the enemy could be using Polyjuice Potions?"

Marlene snorted. "I brought that to their attention last year, and they've only started to do something about it now? Gives you hope for the future of the ministry, I'm not being biased or anything but my father's replacement is a right d..."

"Ho hum," Dumbledore interrupted twiddling his thumbs and Marlene blushed.

"Sorry Professor."

"It's all right my dear, now if everyone has no questions, James is right, the school doesn't run itself. He smiled at the six young adults and stood up. "Thank you for the tea and you'd best get thinking of those questions, it's handy in case of an emergency, it's all right keeping a Death Eater on the front door step in the cold, whilst you think of a question, but loved ones won't think to kindly."

The six friends smiled and Marlene rose to show their old professor out. "I should be going too," she said returning to the centre of the room.

"Aw really?" Sirius exclaimed standing up and pulling her into a hug. "I miss you already, you be careful up there."

"Ah, none of that, you big lug," Marlene said playfully before she headed down the hall to pick up her shoes and bag. "I dumped you remember," she added returning into the living area stuffing her book and wand into her bag.

"I beg to differ," said Sirius with a smile and showing her the door. "For it was me who dumped you."

"Think again O Mangy Mutt," and with a smile to the remaining five friends and a blown kiss to Sirius she stepped over the threshold looked around and disappeared with a small POP.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello and if you have never read one of my fics, then welcome, to everyone who followed from Hard Times welcome back. So this allows me to expand without my story being way too long and people getting bored. I hope you enjoy and there is more to come :D


	2. Under Oath

**Chapter 2: Under Oath**

It was funny to watch, Marlene at one end of the table, Sirius at the other, both of them shooting daggers at each other, or putting holes in what ever plan the other came up with. They were so good at it Lily was beginning to wonder if it was all fake.

Only a few people knew about the fake break-up, Lily did, as did James, Remus and of course now Peter. Frank and Alice knew, as did Dumbledore and Moody found out, he could see through anything.

It had been Sirius' idea, fueled with the knowledge of what Marlene had to do in order to help Dumbledore, he had come up with a plan to let the public and more important his family know, that Marlene had no more ties to him and now had a reason to go to her brother, with a story of betrayal and defeat.

The plan was to gain information on various attacks and relay them back to the order, of course, it wasn't going to happen over night. She had her brother's support but she had yet to gain the trust of anyone else.

Lily felt a hand squeeze, her own hand. Alastor Moody was giving a rather long-winded speech about how followers had taken to using a Polyjuice Potion, and the security measures they were taking. Basically a long winded version of the explanation Dumbledore had given them just a couple of weeks ago.

"What are you doing tonight?" James whispered.

Lily had nothing planned, it was a Friday night, she still had a week left of working at the bookstore back at home, and had been planning to spend the weekend up north. She hadn't seen her parents in ages not since August at least, and it was now coming into October. After much begging, James had finally persuaded Lily to move into Sirius' house with him, he argued that it was safer and closer to the Order if something happened. Lily was reluctant about leaving her parents unprotected, but it was them that made the final push, to get Lily out of the house.

After years of hearing their daughter whine and moan about James Potter, the arrogant git, who wouldn't leave her alone, the Evans' finally met the boy that had been giving their daughter hassle, at dinner shortly after graduation.

They fell instantly in love with James' charm and maturity (Lily was still looking for his maturity, it seemed to have only appeared whilst in the presence of her parents,) and encouraged Lily to move out, when he offered.

Lily set her green eyes on his hazel and sighed.

"I have to work in the morning, I'm going to head home and see my parents."

James pouted and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture he used to do to show off, now only did out of habit.

"I'll miss you," he muttered, fluttering his eye lashes and looking up at her with pouting lips.

Lily rolled her eyes and not for the first time wondered why her parents, thought of James as 'mature.'

* * *

><p>With the meeting over, Lily drifted over to where Marlene was discussing work with Frank and Alice, leaving James to talk with Sirius and Remus. Peter had once again failed to turn up, not that anyone was worried, he had explained that his mother was ill, and he was currently caring for her, until she go better.<p>

"Lily! What do you think of a New Year's wedding?" Alice gushed and Frank rolled his eyes, Lily laughed.

"And here, I thought you were discussing work."

"We were discussing how Moody is running us ragged and they don't have anytime to plan," said Marlene with look towards Moody, who was telling Dorcas Meadows one of his many war stories. "And the discussion went on a tangent."

"It's a good tangent though, Frank's mother had been ever so helpful, she's been gathering her friends and asking around for venues and everything. According to Moody we finish our training on the 31st just after Christmas, and we wanted to celebrate," Alice said smiling happily.

"It would certainly give us something to look forward to in these dark times," concurred Frank, with a smile at his fiancée.

"I think it's a lovely idea," said Lily with a smile. "You passed your training fast, that was just over a year."

Frank nodded darkly. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, departments is in need of Aurors. For the next couple of years, trainees are going through an intensive course, let's the department know if they are ready or not, at least five have dropped out already, right Marls?"

"That's unfair," Lily argued.

"Not really," said Marlene. "You can't learn much from reading books, most of it is hands on experiences, and there's plenty of those kicking around. When this is all over, then it'll go back to normal. They're working on the principle that if you can't manage a simple raid, what's going to happen when they phone you in at three in the morning because a whole towns been attacked? In this day an age, yes they need all the help they can get, but they have to be picky about who they choose."

Lily was still undecided. To her, if the ministry was that desperate for Aurors they would just take anyone and everyone.

"If it makes you feel any better, all five that dropped out, automatically got head-hunted for Law Enforcement, they need people as much as we do and they're not so picky, as long as you can hold a wand the right way up and at least hold your head in a crisis you can join Law Enforcement, Aurors need a certain degree of cunning about them."

"So when are you and James tying the knot?" Alice asked, making Lily jump at the sudden change of subject.

"What knot?" she spluttered resulting in laughter from the other three.

"It's been close to a year now right?" Alice continued with a playful grin and Lily blushed.

"Yes, but we're not ready," Lily defended with a look over at James who was in a very animated discussion with the Prewett twins.

Marlene laughed, which was a bad idea as Alice automatically turned to her and raised her eyebrows.

"What about you and Sirius'?" she asked under her breath so as not to let anyone else hear.

"What about us?" asked Marlene placidly and it was Lily's turn to laugh.

"Just because your faking a break-up in order to fulfill Dumbledore's wishes, doesn't mean you can't get married. All you need is one witness and someone to do the ceremony and I'm sure Dumbledore will comply, he's presiding ours."

"Can he do that?" Lily interrupted.

"Magical wedding, my dear Lily," said Alice bluntly before turning her attention back to Marlene.

"I'm not getting married," replied Marlene and Lily wondered how she managed to say it with a straight face, she had been blushing furiously when Alice asked her.

"What are we talking about," asked James as he came over with Sirius behind him.

"Getting hitched," said Alice as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Particularly you and Miss. Evans here."

"I've already proposed," said James with a grin and Lily looked surprised, but with a look at Sirius and Marlene, who both knew James well enough, to know that he was joking, she relaxed.

"Of course you did dear," Lily replied patting him lightly on the chest.

"Anyway," James said with a slight hint of disappointment. "Fabian was showing off his new nephews, George and Fred, born on April 1st, so they're coming up to six months and already adding a few grey hairs to their parents mop of red."

"I remember, Arthur was ever so pleased, he's always showing us the latest pictures as he heads to his office. I can imagine them causing havoc, both at home and at school." Marlene said with a grin.

"When's the eldest go to Hogwarts?" Frank asked.

"Couple of years yet, Bill's only eight," James said slowly as if he was counting the years.

"So Molly's got five children under the age of ten, I don't envy the woman there." Lily said, she had never met the Weasley's just heard stories from everyone else.

"And on that note, Frank and I need to head off, we have a rare day off tomorrow we have things to plan. Marlene, Lily set a date for sometime in December, we're going dress shopping, I need to find the ugliest bridesmaid dresses for you two," Alice said with a slightly evil glint.

"Don't worry," Frank said as Alice grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the door. "You have two months to convince her to buy you pretty dresses."

Lily and Marlene nodded although there was still a hint of doubt in their minds.

"Do you want me to escort you home?" asked James, slipping a hand round Lily's waist.

"I think I can mange, there's an Apparation point, near where Severus used to live," Lily said with a smile.

"Er, maybe you should take James up on his offer Lils," Marlene said slowly not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Why, do you know something?" James asked, slightly more forceful than he intended.

"Yes, however I'm under oath..." Marlene seemed to be struggling, she wanted to say more.

"Fat lot of good that is," muttered Sirius and Lily noticed that he didn't mean it, judging by his body language all he wanted to do was hug his girlfriend.

"Let's just say, that the Ministry aren't the only ones on a recruitment drive," she said softly. "Dumbledore knows, and that I'm bound, kind of sucks, I would love to go up to the Minister or even Moody and sprout of a lot of names that would probably bring down the end of the war, but no, sorry guys, brother's orders, only way he could get me in."

"But you can give us tips for when not to go places," Lily asked.

"I'm not around enough to know when they set up things, I'm not sure how far this oath extends."

"So we can't ask questions like, is Severus a Death-Eater?" Lily asked and Marlene went quiet, looking at her shoes.

"Marlene?" James prompted, when Marlene didn't even acknowledge the question.

"Bananas," she said suddenly. "Everyone thinks they love bananas until they go all grey and manky from being exposed to long."

Her friends just looked at her as if being exposed to the dark side had turned her brain to mush.

"I think I should get you home," Sirius muttered and Marlene smiled.

"McKinnon, what are you doing tomorrow?" Moody asked startling the bunch of young adults, when they didn't hear him come up behind them.

"Going on a picnic," she said with a smile.

"Is that another banana metaphor?" James asked and Marlene laughed.

"It's a Hogsmeade day tomorrow and as I'm not working I said I'd meet up with Regulus, of course I can work if you need me too," she added looking hopefully up at Moody.

"You continue with what you had planned, never miss an opportunity like that one," Moody said with a growl.

"Oh bananas," Marlene muttered, but shrugged her shoulders anyway.

"Potter, a word?" Moody asked, ignoring Marlene's attempt at a curse.

James nodded and the two disappeared into a corner.

Marlene shook his head. "He's looking more scarred every time I see him, three more Death-Eaters are in Azkaban because of him, I just don't understand why he's not head of the Auror department."

"Where are you staying tonight?" Lily asked, on behalf of Sirius.

"London, maybe home, I'm not sure. Martyn thinks I'm working all night, so I'm not expected anywhere."

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed a little too loud, but after a quick look around he realised that there wasn't many people left, most had gone home and those that had stayed we too far away to hear their conversation.

Marlene smiled. "Missed me?" she teased and Sirius nodded enthusiastically and started swinging his arms in victory.

James appeared at Lily's shoulder. "Ready?" he asked raising an eyebrow sceptically at the small happy dance Sirius was doing. "What are you so happy about."

"Marlene's free tonight," Lily said in a whisper and James rolled his eyes.

"I'm escorting you home tonight, Miss. Evans, whether you like it or not," he said ignoring his happy friend.

* * *

><p>"So this is where Snape is from, kind of explains a lot," James commented as they walked through the back streets of Cokeworth.<p>

"James," Lily warned, she still didn't like talking about Severus.

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe that this town is split, your neighbourhood is lovely..." he stopped, the sound of garbage cans being kicked over paused both Lily and James.

"Stay close," James warned, putting a protective arm around Lily and drawing his wand.

"It was probably a cat," Lily said, but she still drew her wand as well.

The silence was foreboding and after a while when no other noise was made, the two continued walking, their wands in easy access.

"I don't like you working up here," James mumbled.

"I've had the job since I was fourteen, James. I've handed in my notice, I have one more week to work. I promise." Lily replied, slipping her hand into James'.

"Thank you."

They continued in silence, James still on edge about the noise they had heard, with every crunch of a leaf, or the breaking of a stick, he whirled around and peered into the darkness.

"Whose idea was it to put an Apparation point in a street where the majority of street lights don't work." James grumbled after the fifth false alarm.

The fact that Apparation points were in the most dingiest places was lost on James. In towns and cities out-with London, the Department of Magical Transport had set up designated area that were deemed safe for Apparation, in order to Apparate safely without Muggle seeing, these locations were dark and dingy corners of the town, it also gave the witch or wizard Apparating the advantage as most places were dark enough to hide and lose any pursers in. The flaw was that, these places were most likely where Voldemort's follows hid, in wait for unsuspecting passer-bys.

"Sirius has one on his door step," James added, hating the silence.

"Marlene got that, when they were official dating, as a Ministry official she had to have a designated spot in which to Disapparate from, when called into a work, it's the only place in the building and only a select few know about it, the fact that Marlene and Sirius are no longer officially dating is lost on the Department of Magical Transport and they haven't removed it yet." Lily whispered flinching slightly as a car door slammed in the next street.

"But people can still Disapparate from anywhere, it's not like the whole of Britain has an Anti-Disaparation jinx on it," James argued, he just couldn't see the logic of these designated areas deemed safe for transportation.

"No, but if someone Apparates into an area that wasn't a designated spot, the ministry can turn around and go, serves you right. It's harsh, but at least they're doing something."

"You sound like, Marlene."

"It was Marlene that explained it to me, I had the same level of skepticism when I first found..." they both stopped, they had both heard the noise at the same time, someone had just Apparated into the same street as them. There was no other noise apart from Lily and James' breathing and the footsteps of who ever it was coming closer.

They could see a figure in the distance, the street light they were under, like so many on Spinner's End was broken and devoid of any light. Lily and James, held their wands high, defensively, waiting.

"Let's just go," Lily pleaded and in the light of the moon, James saw her eyes filled with fear.

"We can't turn our back, what if they..." the figure had stopped. Lily and James waited on nervous breath.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a voice roared, startling a nest of birds from some near by trees. James only just managed to push Lily down to the ground as he heard the spell fly over their heads and hit a car.

Scrambling up, James scanned the darkness, seeing a figure dodge across the other side of the road.

Standing protectively over Lily, he aimed and fired a quick Stunning spell, over in the figures direction. When no retaliation came, he turned to help Lily up, who was looking around fearfully.

"This is near where it happened last time," she muttered and James stared concernedly at her, she was referring to the attack she and Marlene had, during the Christmas holidays in their sixth year. "Has he gone?"

"I think..." James began but there was another loud crack from right behind them, both of them whirled around, their wands pointing at the unwanted visitor.

"Potter," growled an very familiar voice. In the light of the moon, James could just make out, a tall figure with a very scarred face.

"Alastor?" James asked lighting his wand.

"Questions boy! The meeting was barely an hour ago, have you forgotten what we spoke about?"

James couldn't help but roll his eyes, only Alastor Moody could be so worked up on security.

Pulling Lily closer, he lowered his wand slightly, but kept a firm grip on it.

"What was Marlene's random code word of the day?" James asked, it was the first thing he could think of, plus it was pretty recent.

"Bananas," said Moody without a hint of emotion. "When was the first time you met me."

James stared how was he meant to remember that.

"Really Alastor..."

"Answer the question, how do I know that the real James and Lily aren't lying in a ditch somewhere and you are the very person that attacked them."

James sighed and with a reassuring squeeze from Lily, thought back.

"When I was five? Marlene's dad brought me, her and Martyn to work and we spent a whole hour stealing your wand and hiding it places." James replied, it must've been right as Moody lit his wand.

"Are you two okay?" he asked, scanning around.

James nodded and looked down at Lily, who also nodded, albeit slowly.

"He was over there, I shot a stunner, but I'm not sure if it hit anyone." Moody nodded and waved a gnarled hand behind him. James hadn't noticed before, but Moody wasn't alone, six others stood behind him, spread out defensively. Three of them broke formation and ran over to where James had indicated.

"How did you know," Lily asked in a small voice, she still clung onto James, but her wand was held tightly in her hand encase of another attack.

"Witness saw the initial attack, called the hotline." Moody stated.

"Nottin' 'ere, guv," called one of the wizards who had gone to investigate.

"Fan out," Moody growled. "Stick to protocol, see what you can fine."

The other three left Moody and spread out across the street looking for signs of Lily and James' attacker.

"Where were you heading," Moody asked, putting out his light and leaving only James' wand lighting the street. They could see six other lights moving around as the patrol searched the street.

"My house," Lily said finally releasing her death-like grip on James. "I'm kind of glad, Marlene said for you to take me."

"She did? How, she's bound by oath," Moody said.

"In a roundabout way, she didn't say anything that was bound by the oath, just that to not go alone, I don't think she knew we were going to be attacked. It was pure coincidence, maybe he was a guard or something," James said, defending their friend.

"There has been some activity, you're not the first, and you live round here Evans?"

"Two streets along," Lily stated.

"In the posh part," James finished with a grin.

"I'll get some Aurors together and conduct a few raids on the wizarding houses here, although good for back-up Law Enforcement, aren't really skilled. I would suggest heading back to London. Was anyone expecting you?"

Lily shook her head. "It's normal for me to turn up unannounced, silly now that I think on."

"Potter, you and Evans should head back. We'll handle it here." Moody said, with another look around the dark street.

"Sure you don't need a hand?" James asked, he had calmed down enough to think rationally, and wanted to offer his services.

Moody shook his head. "Go, you did well to defy whoever it was, if it was _him_, then you've done well." Moody said approvingly. "Just leave from here, I'll be having words with transportation about the safe spot in this neighbourhood."

James and Lily nodded. "We'll come back tomorrow for your shift, I'll stay with you, then bring you home again. Maybe we can look about moving your parents out as well," James muttered once Moody had gone to get a report from one of the Law Enforcement patrols.

Gripping James' hand as they prepared to Disapparate, Lily shook her head. "They're safe, Dumbledore helped me put some charms around the house. Marlene's idea," she added before they whisked off into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Get's around doesn't she," James commented as he took the key out from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door to the flat.<p>

"Who does?" Lily asked, still a bit queasy from Apparating.

"Marlene. Are you okay?" James added, when he opened the front door and saw her pale face, reflected in the light of the living area.

"Yeah, just side-along is worse as you feel you have no control over where you're going," Lily said, walking into the flat and sitting down at the kitchen counter, flicking her wand to put some water onto boil.

"Sirius! Mate, you here?" James called down the dark hall way. A door opened and the hall was flooded with light, Sirius poked his head round, his wand in his hand.

"Why didn't you stay with Lily? Oh hey Lils," Sirius amended when he entered the living area and saw the red-head sitting at the kitchen counter.

"What happened?" Marlene asked, her wand in her hand, following Sirius, from their bedroom. "Why aren't you with your parents?"

"We were attacked," James said, sitting on the arm of the sofa and watching Lily cautiously.

"What! By whom!" Marlene exclaimed, darting around Sirius to stand next to Lily. She placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed affectionately. "Are you okay?"

Lily nodded. "Thanks for the warning, James saved me, but you saved us."

"Shit man, what happened?" Sirius said, ignore the looks the girls gave him for his coarse language. The kettle squealed and Marlene went round to make the drinks.

"We appeared at that stupid area, designed so it's out the way of Muggles, but is probably right in the middle of a hive of Death Eaters, and some guy just attacked us, it all happened pretty quickly. Hit and run I suppose, one killing curse and he scarpers. I pushed Lils and I to the ground and retaliated with a stun, but he's gone," James said, happily accepting the tea Marlene handed him. "Alastor Moody arrived, said a witness saw the green light and called the hotline. They're searching the area now."

"That's twice you guys have escaped near death," Sirius said, without meaning to sound insensitive.

"What Sirius means is be careful, alright?" Marlene added, grabbing her own mug and leaning against the counter.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll let Peter and Remus know, to be careful, if it can happen there, it can happen anywhere," James said, heading for the desk to write the letters. "Moony had to leave early, Dumbledore's asked him to check something," he added as he was sure the girls were going to ask where Remus had disappeared to.

"I'm going to have a bath," Lily said. "Calm my nerves."

Sirius and Marlene looked at each other.

"I'll get them back for you," Marlene said.

"How?" James asked looking up from his writing, Lily paused in the hall and looked back.

"Bananas like to brag, I'll figure something out," she said with a sly smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Few notes, Cokeworth is confirmed on Pottermore as the town that Lily and Petunia lived in, therefore is where Spinners End is located. Also Moody doesn't have his eye or his leg, he's a perfectly normal (if not paranoid) wizard and will be gaining his magical eye and strange carved leg in due course. I had the POV from James and Lily, just to be different. Be warned that nothing really happens in 1978, things will quickly move into 1979 when things really start to heat up.


	3. Stupid Things

***Warning* **This chapter has some mild violence, reading is at viewers discretion. ***Warning***

Chapter 3: Stupid Things

The war seemed to be in a sort of suspended state, a stalemate. Neither side was winning, and it seemed like the end was a long way of yet. People were nervous and edgy and doing stupid things, which is why, when Marlene entered the office after a week off over Christmas, she was surprised to find hardly anyone there.

"It's New Years Eve, McKinnon, trainings off until after the New Year, higher-ups decided, that to boost morale and to stop us from becoming overworked to the point of doing something we might letter regret, that everyone but a select few volunteers should have the weekend off." It was Alastor Moody, he was on his own, surrounded by stacks of paperwork.

"But _they're_ not going to take it off," Marlene commented pulling up a chair. "Plus I have nothing better to do," she glanced around, threw up a quick muffling charm and lowered her voice. "Sirius, is still upset that I have to spend the holidays, with his brother," she dispelled the charm as quickly as she had cast it, so as not to cause suspicion. "So I might as well stay here, and help you with this mass of paperwork."

Alastor smiled and pushed a pile of papers towards her and with a smile and good comfort, they both started on what seemed like a pile of reports that just seemed to get bigger with every minute.

* * *

><p>"James can you zip me up?" Lily asked, coming out of the spare room of Sirius' flat, the back of her dress wide open.<p>

"You're a witch aren't you? Why can't... oh..." James had been busy reading the news paper, when he looked up and saw that his girlfriend was exposing her naked skin to him. Swallowing like a school boy, who had just peeked into the girls locker room, he stood up and helped her zip up her dress, before kissing her on the cheek.

Sirius guffawed, and picked up the newspaper, James had hastily thrown to the side to help Lily.

"Sirius come with us," Lily said, adding her earrings and allowing James to clip her necklace into place.

Sirius shrugged, and without looking at any of them, picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey of the table and took a huge swig straight from the bottle.

James and Lily glanced at each other with worry and then down at Sirius.

"Well what about calling Peter or Remus?" James asked, removing the bottle from his friend's hand and taking it to the kitchen. He grabbed a mug from the cupboard and started making him a cup of tea.

"Remus is in Australia, having found a lead on that potion he's trying to find, and I don't know about you but I have seen or heard from Peter since the meeting before Christmas." Sirius muttered, turning his nose up at the cup of tea James placed in front of him.

"Look, mate, you can't sit here depressed. I know you're not happy at Marlene, there's nothing she can do about it. So sober up, change and come with me and Lily." James said forcing the cup of tea into Sirius' hand and pulling him up using the other hand. The tea sloshed, and Sirius swore, but allowed himself to be dragged off to his bedroom to be changed. As he passed, James shot Lily a worried glance that she returned with a soft smile, before she headed into the bathroom.

Sirius methodically changed out of the track suit bottoms he had worn for the past couple of day, and into the suit, James had laid out for him.

"What is this?" he ask, snapping out of his stupor, to gaze quizzically at the bow tie and cummerbund.

"It's a black tie affair, look, this goes here – " and James proceeded to show Sirius how to wear the strange Muggle attire properly.

"Nearly ready?" Lily asked sticking her head around the door to the master bedroom, she was wearing a floor length, plunging neckline, dress of shimmering grey, it took all of James willpower to stop staring at how beautiful his girlfriend looked.

Sirius, once dressed just stood there, and had to be physically escorted to the front door. He was like a reluctant child, unwilling to cooperate, and James was starting to get annoyed with him.

"I'll meet you there," Lily said with only a hint of resent. "Side-along with him," she added, and after stepping onto the front doorstep of the flat, she disappeared, and James caught a whiff of her flowery perfume. It was the he had gotten her for Christmas.

"Right mate, this isn't funny now, snap out of it and be cooperative," Sirius just blinked, and James wondered if taking his slightly drunk friend to a party with an open bar, was the best of ideas.

They met up with Lily outside the convention centre that had been booked out for the event. After once again telling Sirius to snap out of what ever funk he was in, the three of them entered the venue. Sirius perked up enough to see the bar, and leaving James and Lily with worried glances at his retreating back, he went and ordered himself, the strongest Muggle drink he could find.

"I know he's upset, but isn't this going a bit too far," Lily muttered as they left him to it and walked through the crowd of people to find the hosts of the party.

Sirius had indeed been bit a little depressed over the festive period. Marlene had come round sometime in November explaining that she might not be able to spend Christmas, with them because of something Sirius' brother had wanted to do. Sirius had waved it aside, saying that as long as he saw her over the Christmas period, it didn't matter. But Christmas had come and gone and there was no sign of Marlene. Sirius out of worry, had taken to drinking, he was jealous of his brother, but he was worried for Marlene as well. Only when she appeared at the end of an Order meeting, between Christmas and New Year, without so much as an apology. Sirius lost it, and a big argument incurred, Sirius (who was slightly intoxicated) yelling that maybe she just didn't love him any more, Marlene, of course got angry, she had been tired and actually had an evening in which she didn't have to be anywhere in particular. She exploded, saying that she thought Sirius trusted her, and that the least he could do was be understanding at what she had to do. Fortunately at this point the only people left in the meeting were, James, Lily, Dumbledore and Alastor Moody, four of the select few that knew that Marlene and Sirius's fake break up at the start of September was just that. Fake. Marlene had stormed out, Sirius had left shortly after, and James and Lily found him a few hours later, in a bar in Soho, incoherent and blabbing about motorcycles and dogs to a very amused bartender. They had taken him home and tried to sober him up, tried to talk so sense into him, but it was a lost cause.

"Maybe you should talk to Marlene," James whispered, pulling Lily close, so they could dance as they wove through the crowds.

"But Marlene has a point," Lily whispered with a sigh, and James looked at her.

"So it's Sirius's fault he's turned into an alcoholic?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"No, what I mean is – it's not exactly Marlene's fault, but it's not entirely Sirius' either. They're both to blame."

"So we should just lock them in a cupboard and not let them out until they both realise their mistake?" James asked, not entirely joking.

"That would work, if Marlene didn't have to work, or do any Order work, twenty-four seven." Lily said with a slight grin.

"Lily! James!" came a voice close to where they were dancing and they both looked over.

"Father!" Lily exclaimed, leaving James to dance by himself, so she could go and hug her father.

"Glad you could make it," her mother said, giving her daughter and James, once he had joined them, a hug as well.

"James," Mr. Evans said, with a nod of his head, offering his hand for a hand shake.

"Chief," James said returning the nod of his head and hand shake.

"Really James, it's Eric. Please Chief is too formal, and I won't be Chief for long, not after I give my speech." He puffed his chest out expectantly and Lily looked at him intrigued.

"Later," her father said with a smile. He looked around at the busy hall. "Quite a turn out this year, is that young man at the bar, one of your friends?" he added after spotting someone he didn't recognise.

"Yes, that's Sirius, Marlene's boyfriend." Lily said, with a soft smile.

"Oh is Marlene here?" her mother asked, trying to look around for the familiar brunette.

"No, she had to work," James said, when he noticed Lily struggling to come up with an excuse as to why Sirius was here but no Marlene.

"Oh that is a shame, that poor girl works too hard. Not that I can talk, our jobs are probably similar, after all she's in your police force isn't she?" Mr. Evans said, lowering his voice slightly so as not to be overheard.

Lily just nodded.

"Go enjoy yourself, you've got a whilst till your father's speech, and then we'll meet up for the countdown." Mrs. Evans said, shooing the younger generation away.

Lily smiled and linking arms with James, they left her parents to dance.

* * *

><p>"And so it is with great resignation that I announce my retirement here, to you, tonight." The crowd clapped politely and Lily smiled as her father continued. "I believe that my successor as chief, will bring a lot to the role, and off course, we never really retire, do we? Us old folks get bored, and you'll probably be seeing me around, trying to run the place, so if you do, just grab me a cup of tea, and kick me back out the door." the crowd laughed. "And now for you to meet my successor – "<p>

His was interrupted by a commotion up at the front. Both Lily and James, plunged their hands into purses and pockets, and grabbed their wands, before turning to where the commotion lay.

A lone man, was storming through the crowd something black in his hands. He was waving it, and people were stepping back in fear. James caught sight of it and pulled Lily back, magic was nothing when it was up against Muggle guns. The man got all the way to the front of the stage, before the room full off police officers managed to do something.

"You killed my wife! There is something happening and the British police is doing nothing to stop it!" the man yelled, brandishing his gun, and the few police officers who had stepped forward, stepped back again. Someone one had run to use a land-line, to call the police, for even though the majority of the attendants at the Annual, North Yorkshire Police Department's, New Year's ball, were Police Officers, non of them were on duty.

Lily and James were frozen, hands tight around their wands, but not able to do anything for fear of exposing magic. Instead Mr. Evans took charge. He exchanged glances with a few of his men, and stepped forward, his palms open and extended in front of him.

"Okay, let's just think about this – "

"There's no thinking, my wife is dead! And you have done nothing! Nothing, I come home and she's lying there, eyes open, scared of something but not responding and you have done nothing to find her killers!"

Everyone was on bated breath, watching the man and the gun. Mr. Evans took a step forward, and the gun was suddenly pointed at him. Lily stepped forward, but James held her back, wrapping his arms around her, protecting her.

"Just put the gun down, and we can talk about this..." Mr. Evans stepped forward again, speaking calmly and collectively. Unseen to the man, other off-duty police officers, were slowly but surely, creating a perimeter around him. There was a siren from outside, and the man, whirled his head around. Seeing the other men closing in on him, he panicked, and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

><p>A woman screamed and Lily gasped, as she was roughly pulled down to the ground. There was another gunshot, and Lily looked up. James, who had seen what had happened, tried to protect her, but it was no use. She stared at the two bodies covered in blood and unmoving, her eyes wide, her brain registering what was happening. There was a third shot and the marching of footsteps as reinforcements arrived.<p>

"No – " Lily whispered, everything finally sinking in. James felt her go for her wand and grabbed her hand. Now wasn't the time or place to announce what they were.

"Let's get out of here," a voice from above said, and James looked up. Sirius was there, his eyes bloodshot, holding an empty shot glass, but coherent enough to know that Lily needed to get out of here.

James nodded, and stood up, pulling Lily up with him. It took both him and Sirius, to drag Lily out of the hall, for Lily wanted to head back inside. But James was protecting her, she had already seen the bodies, but he didn't want her to see anymore. James wanted Lily's last memory of her parents, to be a happy one.

* * *

><p>They managed to reach the flat in one piece. Sirius let them in, and went straight to the kitchen to put the kettle on, James led the numb Lily into their room and sat her on the bed.<p>

Sirius was in the kitchen, pouring the teas when he heard the screams. Dropping the kettle into the sink, he left it there and ran, wand in hand to the guest bedroom. James was on the floor, holding Lily who was sobbing. The shock of what had happened finally kicking in. She kicked and punched James, trying to get him to let go off her so she could go back, go back to the scene. But James held her, taking her insults and physical aggression. He looked up at Sirius, worry in his eyes.

"Get Marlene," he said, before burying his face in Lily's hair.

* * *

><p>Marlene was bored and feeling out of place. She had been invited to this party by Regulus, but he had spent the majority of the evening talking to his mother. She found herself, steering clear of almost everyone who looked scary, which was the majority of the party, and ended up sitting at a table in the tapestry room, drinking with Kreacher the house-elf, who wasn't much company, but better than a room full of Death Eaters, hyped up on alcohol. She was in this room, when Martyn found her. She was deep in thought, thinking about her life, and her future with Sirius, when she noticed his presence.<p>

"I'm glad you came," Martyn said, handing her a refill on her Firewhiskey and sitting next to her.

Marlene just shrugged, it was getting easier to pretend to want to be there, instead of had to be there. She was getting frustrated through. She had been getting nowhere, both Martyn and Regulus, the two she was meant to be convincing to back out, were loving their new power a little two much. They both still idolised the man, that was ruining the life of everyone else. But she knew she had to take her time, to remove the weak-links slowly, so as not to make anyone suspicious, but she was impatient and she knew that if she didn't do anything now then she would do something stupid that she might later regret.

It might have been the alcohol talking, or the fact that she was still dwelling on her fight with Sirius, but Marlene was really starting to regret her decision in following Dumbledore's wishes.

"There's a letter for you," Marlene snapped her head up and glared at the voice. Narcissa Malfoy, stood at the doorway, arm outstretched, an envelope in her hand.

"Did you read it?" Marlene snapped, standing up and snatching the letter from Narcissa's outstretched hand.

"It wouldn't let me," Narcissa admitted, her eyes showing no remorse that they had tried to read a letter addressed to Marlene.

Regulus came in at the time, glaring at his cousin, before turning his gaze on Marlene. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Marlene ignored him and ripped open her letter.

_Marlene_

_ I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but Lily needs you. There was an accident and I can't write too much, only that you need to get here. Now._

_ Sirius._

Marlene's hand flew up to her mouth, the letter crumpled in her hand, but she didn't let go. She had no idea what had happened, but her imagination was getting away with herself. She was vaguely aware of both Regulus and Martyn asking her what was wrong, but she ignored them and shrugged off any kind of comfort they attempted to give her.

She glared at them both, as if this was their fault, and it probably was. Pushing them out of the way, she ran out of the room, pausing briefly to remove the heels, Narcissa had lent her for the party. She ignored the comments of others as she pushed past them and into the main hall, the door was unlocked and all she had to do was pull it open, before she was outside, in the cold without her jacket and without her shoes. Her wand was in her purse, which was in her hand but without bothering to retrieve it, she ran a few steps, and twisted. In one fluid motion she had gone, leaving nothing to indicate where she had Disapparated to.

* * *

><p>Still using the momentum she had gained when she had run away from the house, she pushed through the unlocked door of the flat and ran down the hall. She stopped only when her way was blocked.<p>

Sirius had heard the door open and went to investigate, Marlene was storming through the flat and without bothering to follow precautions he allowed her to pass.

"Lily," Marlene breathed, relieved that she was alive at least, but worried for her best friend, that was on the floor sobbing, and punching James.

James looked up, and in one motion stood up and allowed Marlene to take over. Marlene crouched down, and gathered Lily up, pinning her arms, to her side, so she couldn't attack her. Lily went limp, and with a brief look up her sobs became a wail of despair as she clung on to Marlene.

Marlene looked up at James terrified. "What happened, the way the letter was written I thought you had been attacked."

"We were, but not like that," James added, when anger flashed in Marlene's eye. "We were at Lily's father's work do, and it was gatecrashed – "

" – by a gun wielding mad-man," Sirius interjected, but shut up when both James and Marlene glared at him.

"Shots were fired and Lily's parents – " he trailed off and Marlene lowered her head and pulled Lily closer.

"Oh god," she muttered tears appearing in her eyes. "Are they – did they – " she couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

James didn't answer, he just knelt back down again and put an arm around Lily, his other hand found Marlene's and they held each other closer.

Sirius stood in the door, feeling awkward, he retreated slightly back to the kitchen. He'd make a new batch of tea, that's what he'd do, and then he'd attempt to sober up, he probably wasn't much use to anyone now. He was drunk and angry and that usually meant he was about to do something stupid.

* * *

><p>Sirius had just finished cleaning up his previous attempt at making tea when both James and Marlene came back through.<p>

"She's sleeping," James said, sinking into the sofa and resting his head in his hands, Marlene sat on the arm of the sofa and put a comforting arm around James.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," James said speaking to his knees. "This wasn't anything, anyone could have predicted, even a room full of police officers could do nothing, this war is making even the sanest of muggles do stupid things."

Marlene took a shaky breath and her bottom lip trembled. She breathed again, trying to keep calm, for James and Lily. They were with her last year, now it was time for her to be here for them.

Sirius placed two cups of tea in front of them, before heading back for his own. He had just sat down when there was a knock at the door and both males glanced at Marlene.

Placing her tea on the table, Marlene, left and hid in the bathroom whilst Sirius answered the door. Questions were exchanged and Marlene could here to the solemn tone of Albus Dumbledore. He nodded to her, as she rejoined the boys in the living room and picked up her tea, before sitting down.

"Such a tragedy," Dumbledore muttered accepting the tea that Sirius had offered him.

"Why can't we have a normal Christmas for once, without anyone being attacked, or dying. Just a time when we can enjoy what we have, without having to worry," Marlene muttered, nursing her tea and staring in the dead, cold fireplace.

"What makes it worse, is that there is nothing we could've done," James reiterated, his head still in hands. "This was completely out of our control."

"Lily's sister isn't going to think that," Sirius commented, although ultimately regretted what he said, when both Marlene and James looked at him again.

Marlene sighed dejected, James put his head back against the back of the sofa and stared up at the ceiling, Dumbledore just sat there twiddling his thumbs.

There was a yell and a heart wrenching sob from the guest bedroom and James was up and out of the living room like a light, he went into the bedroom and the others heard his soothing voice as he calmed Lily down. Marlene muttered something about a _Dreamless Sleep Potion,_ and went into the kitchen to find the right ingredients. Sirius glanced at Dumbledore.

"How did you know?" he asked the revered headmaster.

"I didn't," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes taking in the flat. "I'm here to see you."

"Me?" Sirius asked, surprised. "It's New Year's Eve!"

Dumbledore looked pointedly at the back of Marlene who was crushing up lavender in the mortar. "I heard you were having a hard time, and thought I'd come offer you advice. Alas my entrance was not at the best time, so perhaps, later in the new year, when things have died down somewhat, hmm?"

Sirius nodded and returned to his tea, forgetting that he had added a shot of vodka to it, he gulped it down in one dramatic swig.

There was a crash from the kitchen and purple smoke engulfed the back counter.

"Shit," Marlene muttered, flapping away at the smoke, and opening a window before it could set of any smoke detectors.

"Alright Marls?" Sirius asked, his voice hesitant and wary.

"I'm fine," she snapped, before there was the sound of broken glass. "Crap, no I'm not alright." She emerged from behind the kitchen counter with a tea towel wrapped around her hand, blood was already staining the cream, knee length dress she had been wearing.

Both Dumbledore and Sirius got up, Sirius tentatively place an arm around Marlene's back and guided her to the sofa whilst Dumbledore inspected the damage done to the kitchen.

"I can't even help by brewing a simple potion," Marlene said, her voice cracking and before Sirius knew it, she had placed her head on his shoulder and started crying.

Dumbledore finished in the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway with a steaming goblet of potion, Sirius just sat there, one hand stroking Marlene's hair, the other pressing down on the tea towel that was covering Marlene's wound.

"Have you been drinking?" she sniffed, raising a head a little and looking into his bloodshot eyes. Sirius turned away from her, not trusting his mind or his heart. "I'm sorry," she muttered, before putting her head back on his shoulder.

Sirius' mind was working overtime, was it really her fault though? Did she really have anything to apologise for? So she missed Christmas, and was going to miss New Year, if unforeseen circumstances hadn't brought them back together. She had been busy, working. She worked too hard, with her training, order meetings and with what Dumbledore wanted her to do and was Sirius helping? Probably not, he was overprotective, and he worried about her, he knew his family and every moment she spent there he feared for her life, but didn't he say that he now trusted his brother? Trusted him to look after her, to make sure that she was safe?

"No, I'm sorry," he muttered lowering his own head and resting it on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Sirius smiled, and dared a look at her hand, it was still bleeding and there seemed to be glass still embedded in the wound. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," they rose together and headed over to the sink, where Sirius started the tap and placed her hand underneath the running water. Using his wand he summoned up the the glass in her hand, before wrapping a clean towel around, to stop the bleeding. After a while, he removed the towel, and replaced it with some cotton gauze and bandages to hold it in place. "You might have to get stitches," he added, after securing the bandages with magic, so they didn't come undone.

Marlene just nodded before looking down at her ruined dress. "Narcissa's going to kill me," she muttered.

Sirius frowned and pulled her away from the kitchen. "Let's just go to bed," he said and she nodded.

They past Lily and James' room as Dumbledore was coming out.

"Lily is asleep again, James is going to stay with her," he said, closing the door.

"Thank you," Sirius whispered and Marlene nodded.

"I'll try and catch you later Sirius," Sirius nodded. "Please be careful, Marlene," he added before, walking back down the hallway and letting himself out of the flat.

Sirius pushed Marlene lightly towards their room. "I'll be there soon, I want to lock up."

Marlene nodded and opened the door to the master bedroom.

* * *

><p>Both couples slept the whole of new year's day, waking briefly in the afternoon where they ordered a take-away and ate it whilst watching <em>Songs of Praise<em> on the hadn't joined them, James had let her sleep and once they had finished eating and tidied up the box cartons, they all went back to their respective bedrooms.

The next morning however, Sirius knew he had to be the responsible one, he was now fully sober, having slept away his hangover and now it was time for him to take charge, to step up and to help his best mate. How ever first things first, he had to get Marlene motivated and back to work. Although nobody had been looking for her it was only a matter of time and even though she was safer with him then with his family, if his family caught wind of where she was, then nobody was safe.

"Marlene, hunny, as much as I love you, and wish you didn't have to go, shouldn't you head back?" Sirius asked, placing a mug of coffee on the bedside table and sitting on the bed next to her.

Marlene rolled over, and curled up in a ball when she hit a section of the bed that was cold.

"I quit," she muttered into her pillow and Sirius' heart leapt. His elation didn't last for long though, as he remembered that quitting was impossible.

"Nope, come on babes, you can do this. If not for me, then for Dumbledore, or your parents, or even your brother."

That seemed to wake her up.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, almost pushing Sirius off the bed in her attempt to get to the bathroom. "I left without telling them where I was!"

Sirius smiled as he heard the bathroom door close, and the shower being turned on.

"You two made up then?" James asked, poking his head around the bedroom door.

Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry for causing you worry mate, I guess I do some stupid things when she's not around. How's Lily?"

"Wanting to get up and organised, says she needs to see Petunia, fancy coming down to Surrey with us?" James said, running his hand through his hair.

Sirius shook his head. "Once Marlene's gone to work, I'll try get a hold of Remus and Peter, and then I might go see Dumbledore."

James nodded and moved back into the hallway to let a towel clad Marlene back into the room. She found some clothes and disappeared back into the bathroom to change, reappearing a minute or so later to grab shoes and a jacket.

"Love you," she whispered to Sirius, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Sirius moved, ever so slightly, so she was kissing his lips. "I love you too,"

She stood up and buttoned up her jacket. "Look after her James, be careful," she added and gave James a quick hug before nipping into the other room, to give a hug to Lily.

Sirius smiled sadly after her, it was true they had made up, he now understood that he was being foolish, but it didn't stop him from wanting to stop her from going and locking her in the broom cupboard. He knew what she had to do, and it was very hard for him to force her out of bed, but, and he had mentioned this again last night, as long as she came home to him every once in a while, he would be happy.

"She'll be fine," James said as if reading Sirius thoughts, they heard the front door open and Marlene shouting one last farewell, before the door closed once more.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet, but Regulus' trunk at the front door, was a sign that he was still there. She went into the kitchen and was pleased to see that he was alone.<p>

"Oh," he said, his eyes round as she entered. "I was writing you a letter."

"Sorry," she said, pulling up a chair next to him. "It was urgent."

"Can you tell me?" Regulus asked, putting the now defunct letter in his pocket, along with the quill and ink bottle.

"Nope," replied Marlene and left it at that, causing Regulus to squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

"I got to catch the train," he said finally, standing up. "Back to school, and such."

Marlene stood up with him and followed him back up the stairs to the main floor, he had disappeared for a few seconds, probably saying goodbye to his mother, before he went and shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket. They left the house together and set off down the street in silence.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to tell you..."

"It's that you can't trust me." Regulus finished with a sigh, pulling up the hood on his jacket as the snow started to fall. Marlene pulled up her hood as well, and sped up a bit to fall into step beside him. "I trusted you," he said, and Marlene felt a little guilty.

"Lily's parents were killed," she said, surprised that just saying it made her eyes well up with tears.

Regulus stopped walking and stared at her. "I'm sorry," he muttered, before pulling her into a hug.

"Don't be, you didn't do anything," Marlene said pulling away and looking into his face, he looked relieved. "It was a freak accident, some stupid muggle – "

" – Muggles are stupid –"

" – Not all Muggles, just this one, lost his wife or something and was upset that the police wasn't doing anything."

"Why was Lily's parents involved?"

"Mr. Evans was chief of police – "

"Oh," they were silent again, continuing the walk down to Kings Cross.

"Four more months," Regulus said, once they entered the station. "And then I'm free."

"Yes, if you call serving a lifetime as the slave of a dark lord, free," Marlene muttered, but Regulus pretended not to hear.

"I've got big plans for the summer, I think my mother has as well, but we'll ignore them for the time being. I'll write to you about meeting up? You'll be in Hogsmeade?"

"Sometimes," Marlene shrugged, being vague again. Her mind was elsewhere, wondering what plans he had exactly and whether, she could use them to her advantage.

"Well, I'm off then," he shifted uncomfortably, aware that they had passed the barrier and were now standing on the platform, with all his school friends, waiting for him to join them, he gave Marlene an awkward hug, before running over to meet his friends.

Marlene stood there deep in thought and when the train blew its whistle, she Disapparated to work, all the while wondering and fearing what it was exactly that Mrs. Black had planned for them.

* * *

><p>AN: So... how's everyone doing, is everyone fine? I'm good, overworked, but that's to be expected. Haven't the passed two years flown by? Okay so I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update, I was talking to my sister a while ago, about an important chapter that is coming up, but I had to get over this block first. Then I reread what I had written, all 40 odd chapters, and I was like okay so I still need to do this. And thus, this chapter was born. I have recently lost all my notes and future chapters that had already been written to I'm sort of working from scratch again. But I hope you like it. Also I apologise for the warning at the start, I thought I better add it for the murder in the middle, it wasn't like the other murders, you hear this one and well it was Muggle. Sorry and please R&R but no flame. As usual I own nothing but Martyn McKinnon, he is mine :D


End file.
